yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gathering at the Jade Palace/Learning the history of the Overlord
Here is how our heroes learn the history of the Overlord in The Overlord Unleashed. Meanwhile, Po, SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends gathered together at the Jade Palace. Shifu: Is everyone, everypony, and every creature else gathered to safety, Sunburst? Sunburst: The rest of our friends, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart are with Cadance, Shifu. Captain Celaeno: At least we got Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Dragon Lord Ember, Prince Rutherford, King Thorax, and Prince Pharynx safe as well. Somnambula: But I fear there is a riddle we must solve of what plot the Overlord has for us. SpongeBob SquarePants: Maybe we should check any ancient scrolls to find out. Shifu: Good thinking, SpongeBob. We might be able to see who the Overlord is. Cozy Glow: I hope you're right, Shifu. So, everyone and everypony check every scroll to find the right answer they're looking for. Shifu: (searching for the scrolls) The Overlord, the Overlord, where is it? There's so much wisdom in here, I can't find anything. (finally found it) Yes, behold. All the answers will be found within. (reading the scroll) What? It's blank? Are you kidding me? Not again. (but realized) Wait, wait. Hold on. Sorry. Oh. Okay, here we go. It is written in Oogway's hand. Sunburst: It might be something important to research about ancient history. Princess Skystar: Let's hear it, Master Shifu! Come on, let's hear it! Queen Novo: Skystar, get a hold of yourself! Princess Skystar: Sorry, Mom. As Shifu reads the scroll, Oogway begins to narrate the ancient history of the Overlord. Oogway: (narrating) Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by my old friend, the First Spinjitzu Master. We became greater friends since he chose the side of good. He taught me how to create the whole balance of all good to triumph over evil. It was the most magical moment of them all. Until, a great evil rose from the Darkness. He was called by many names, known as the Overlord. Then, it shows the next part of the scroll of what happened next. Oogway: (narrating) The Overlord wanted power all to himself. He saw that what could be given could also be taken. Soon, it shows the whole battle on the next part of the scroll. Oogway: (narrating) My friend had to stop him. Finally, it was about to show the ending of the final part of the scroll. Oogway: (narrating) As the great battle went on, the First Spinjitzu Master finally defeated the Overlord and split Ninjago apart and banished the Overlord to the Dark Island. Should he ever return to Ninjago and reunite the two islands and rule once again, he could only be defeated by the Dragon Warrior, the 10 Heroes of Equestria, the Pillars of Old Equestria, the 13 Apprentices of the Mane 10, and the Heroic 6 of Bikini Bottom can unite the 8 Heroes of Chima and 9 Ninjas of Ninjago. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626